Sith Empire
The Sith Empire was the government founded by Sith in their efforts to dominate the Republic and Jedi. There have been many incarnations, some more successful than others. The most successful incarnation of Empire was not in-fact a Sith Empire but a Galactic Empire, but the latest versions of the Sith Empire have grown more successful. First Sith Empire 27,700 BBY The initial Sith Empire was founded following the Infinite Empire invasion of Korriban in 27,700 BBY. Sith King Adas repulsed the Infinite Empire, claiming the galaxy as their birth right. The Sith established control of over a hundred worlds, establishing Sith space, but this Empire collapsed shortly after it was created. Second Sith Empire 6,900 BBY to 4,950 BBY With the collapse of the first Sith Empire, the Sith species was scattered across numerous worlds, focused on Ziost and Korriban. The Jedi Exiles, defeated in the Hundred Year Darkness, arrived in 6,900 BBY and dominated the Sith, becoming Dark Lords and begun conquering Sith space - they lost knowledge of the Republic, but never forgot the Jedi. The Sith expanded Coreward from Sith space to Arkania, growing in strength until 5,000 BBY, when, after a century of a Golden Age - or, from another perspective, no growth - the Sith happened upon Republic space, engaging in the Great Hyperspace War. By 4,990 BBY the Empire was genocided by the Republic and Jedi, remnants fleeing into the Unknown Regions and the Dark Lord Naga Sadow hiding on Yavin 4. Third Sith Empire 4000 BBY to 3,950 BBY The Sith regrouped circa 4,000 BBY, not establishing a Sith Empire but a Brotherhood of the Sith, but the remnants were reformed by Darth Revan into the Third Sith Empire, officially based from Korriban but having it's primary base of operations on Rakata Prime. This entity conquered a third of the galaxy, focused in the Outer Rim but establishing a solid salient into the Core via allied slavers on Kashyyyk and a neutrality agreement with Manaan ending with a conquest of Duro, with a salient running towards Iridonia. When Darth Malak came to the throne of the Sith Empire they became more aggression and less diplomatic, crushing Republic and Jedi positions at Dantooine and Taris. The Sith Empire collapsed into civil war following the death of Darth Malak and his apprentice at the hands of Revan, the Sith split into numerous factions, later re-unified by Darth Traya, whom formed a triumvirate. The three Sith Lords eventually turned on each other, resulting in the Sith Empire's complete and utter collapse. Fourth Sith Empire 3,750 BBY to 3,650 BBY The Sith Emperor hid in the Unknown Regions and recovered strength following the Great Hyperspace War. Manipulating the creation of the sham Third Sith Empire to weaken the Republic and Jedi, pushing both towards collapse. However, Revan and the Jedi Exile caused enough mayhem to delay the Sith Emperor's plans for two centuries. His preparations finally complete, the Sith Emperor took his Sith Empire and launched the Great War, wearing down the newly resurrected Jedi and Republic, driving a wedge between them. Finally, the Sith ransacked Coruscant, striking the world for the first time in 1,400 years. The Republic surrendered to the Sith Empire, giving up territory and preparing for a second war. The Interstellar Cold War followed, eventually seeing the truce break down and the Empire and Republic wage war against each other once more. The Sith Empire conquered most of the Outer Rim and expanded into the Mid Rim during the surrender, a salient running through Manaan to Alderaan, which bordered the Sith deployment. The Republic, which had been relying heavily upon the Rimma Trade Route following the Old Sith Wars, was heavily wounded by the Sith striking at the Route at the start of the war, and a short-lived counter assault during the Great War failed immensely. The Fourth Sith Empire eventually collapsed into civil war like it's prior incarnations, the Sith Council in-fighting when the Sith Emperor vanished to continue his alchemical experiments on himself. Remnants continued, giving birth to Darth Desolous and Darth Phobos. Fifth Sith Empire 2000 BBY to 1000 BBY Darth Ruin left the Jedi Order in 2,000 BBY and brought with him fifty Jedi Knights, using this base to unite the Sith clans into a Sith Empire once more. This collapsed into civil war time and time again, elements continuing to wage war against the Republic and Jedi under the Dark Underlord, Darth Rivan and Belia Darzu, eventually conquering all territory outside of the Core before collapsing into civil war again in 1,006 BBY. The Brotherhood of Darkness rallied the Sith, attempting to conquer the harassed galaxy, eventually being wiped out because of continued internal fighting, Darth Bane destroying the Brotherhood and creating the Rule of Two. Sixth Sith Empire 6 ABY The collapse of the Galactic Empire shattered the Dark Jedi as well as the Imperials and Sith, but with the Imperial resurgence following Lord Shadowspawn's death the remaining Dark Jedi sought to take advantage of the new Imperial position, resulting in a schism that gave birth to the Sixth Sith Empire. Led by Lord Garonnin, the Dark Jedi called themselves Sith, allying themselves with the Prophets of the Dark Side, warlords and Pentastar Alignment and attempted to conquer both the Alliance and Empire. The Supreme Prophet Garen Kya betrayed Lord Garonnin, usurping his position but suddenly vanishing from the position, scattering the Sith Empire. The warlords and Alignment abandoned the Sith Empire, dismantling it within a few months of its creation. The Sith retreated into the Senex sector, the Sith Empire gone once more. Seventh Sith Empire 130 ABY onwards The One Sith manufactured a reason for war between the Jedi-allied Galactic Alliance and Empire, the Imperial Knights forced to stay out of the war. The Sith emerged on the side of the Empire during the second year of the war, eventually betraying the Empire and declaring a Sith Empire over the galaxy under Darth Krayt. In the seventh year of the Sith Empire the Empire captured Bastion and the Galactic Alliance Remnant raided Mon Calamari, destabilising the Sith Empire